


Semper Fidelis

by jo_kay927



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tony wasn't the sweet loving man we thought? (A very short insight to what could be)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Fidelis

**Author's Note:**

> I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

Jethro sighs as he looks at his watch and cringes as he notes that he is going to be late home. He runs a hand through his silver hair and quickly puts everything away on his desk before grabbing his badge and Sig as he switches off the desk lamb. He presses the button for the lift and huffs as it takes too long before running down the stairs.  
He drives like a manic, ignoring the angry car horns as he glances at his watch (I am in serious trouble...I hope he will keep his temper under control, this time) with that thought in mind, he parks up and jogs to the door. 

A sigh of relief escapes his chest as he notes the lights are out (Maybe he is asleep?). He slowly enters and glances around before locking the door and heading to the safe where he locks away his firearm and badge...but as soon as he locks it away, he falls to the left and onto the floor as he is cuffed around the head  
"Why are you late!?"  
Jethro flinches at the anger and scrambles up from the floor "A m-meeting in MTAC!" he jerks back as a hand grabs his shirt collar and he gazes into the flinty green eyes of his Lover "I-I'm Sorry Tony...I-I forgot to call"  
Tony slits his eyes before gritting his teeth and backhanding him, splitting the mans lip "I bet you where fucking someone! You are a cheater! A whore! A Slag! No better than a cheap Hooker that would spread his legs for anyone!" his voice increases in volume as he begins to pace "I've seen you flirting! Who is it!? Who is my Rival!!"  
He stays down, on the ground as the insults keep coming and forces himself to stay alert as Tony doesn't like it when he escapes within his head. He watches him pace and lifts a hand to wipe the blood from his lip...but jerks away as a hand enters his vision  
"Jethro? Please Jethro! I didn't mean it!"  
He looks up into the warm green eyes he loves and gives him a hesitant smile "I-It was my fault...I s-should have called you...you w-were worried and it w-was my fault"  
Tony nods and helps him up from the floor "Lets get you all tidied up, you silly thing...look what you made me do!" with that he lifts a hand and gently touches the split lip "If only you would learn"  
Jethro nods and lets his Lover lead him into the Kitchen and takes a seat before keeping still as Tony tidies up the wound. Once finished, he is tugged up and stripped before being lead upstairs...but pauses as he turns back to gaze at the Kitchen "I-I haven't eaten..."  
Tony slits his eyes "No! You have missed your chance to eat! You are only allowed to eat when I do!"  
He flinches from the anger and lowers his gaze "Yes...I apologise, I-I know the Rules" with that he allows himself to be lead to the Bedroom.

He gazes at the moonlight shining through the window as he lets his silent tears fall while Tony is spooned up against his back...his lip stings as his salty tears slide over it and his arse is tender from the vicious round of sex. He stiffles a wince as Tonys strong arms tug him closer, causing his body to scream in pain at the numerous bruises and bite wounds that are dotted over his back and shoulders. A shuddering sigh escapes his lips and he bites the pillow to muffle his sob as fresh tears fall (He doesn't mean it! He hasn't been the same since he came back from his that Undercover Op in the Corp) with that he gazes down at the muscled arms and hesitantly runs a finger over the Marine logo that is tattooed on the left lower forearm. A smile crosses his face as he blinks away the tear before quietly whispering "Semper Fidelis...always faithful" before closing his eyes and lets himself sink into an exhausted sleep


End file.
